Kill for Your Save
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang namja biasa yang secara tiba-tiba mendapat ancaman pembunuhan dari orang Misterius bersamaan dengan itu dia juga selalu diuntit oleh seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh padanya. Siapakah yeoja itu dan apakah ada hubungan dengan rencana pembunuhan Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, Yandere!Shin Minrin


**Kill for Your Save**

Cast : Lee Sungmin  
Shin Minrin  
And Other  
Genre: Thriller, Psychological, Yandere

Summary:  
Lee Sungmin seorang namja biasa yang secara tiba-tiba mendapat ancaman pembunuhan dari orang Misterius bersamaan dengan itu dia juga selalu diuntit oleh seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh padanya. Siapakah yeoja itu dan apakah ada hubungan dengan rencana pembunuhan Lee Sungmin.

Chapter 1  
Pagi itu seorang namja baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dengan lunglai melangkah kekamar mandi sambil sesekali menguap, memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dicermin wastapel yang kelihatan berantakan terutama rambutnya dia menyisirkan tangannya pada rambutnya itu untuk sedikit merapikannya lalu dia membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum dia melenggang kekamar mandi. Melakukan hal yang sudah biasa dilakukan orang pada umumnya.

Seusai mandi dia mengenakan pakaian sekolah dan memastikan penampilannya sempurnya sambil menyisir rambut dengan sisir dan merapikan seragam dan dasinya. Memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dicermin untuk memastikan penampilanya sempurna berbeda dengan penampilannya saat dia baru bangun tidur setelah itu dia berjalan keruang makan sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Sungmin cepatlah kau hampir terlambat". Ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya yang memakai celemek yang tentu adalah ibunya Sungmin.

"Iya Eomma". Ujar Sungmin.

Dilihatnya ayahnya sedang makan sambil sibuk membaca koran sedangkan ibunya sibuk memasak dan masakan yang ibunya buatkan.

"Hari ini eomma masak banyak sekali memangnya ada apa". Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak ada kebetulan kemarin kakekmu mengabarkan akan datang hari ini namun tiba-tiba saja kakekmu batal datang karena ada masalah disana dan eomma terlanjur masak banya". Kata Eomma Sugmin".

"Tidak masalahkan jika sesekali masak banyak makanan". Kata Appa Sungmin.

"Tentu saja lagipula semuanya makanan kesukaanku". Kata Sungmin makan dengan semangat".  
***

Hari-hari disekolah sama seperti biasa dijalani oleh namja tanpa ada hal istimewa bahkan terkesan monoton baginya untungnya satu minggu lagi adalah hari kelulusannya jadi hari ini sekolah sedang bebas bahkan sepanjang hari dia hanya habiskan mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dengan pembicaran yang kadang membuatnya merasa jengkel terutama pada temannya Lee Eunhyuk yang terkadang menyindir kesendiriannya tanpa yeojachingu.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke game center". Ujar Lee Eunhyuk.

"Ah kurasa aku tidak bisa aku ingin cepat pulang". Ujar Sungmin.

"Biar kutebak kau mau jalan dengan seorang yeoja ya, ayo jangan sungkan". Ujar Lee Donghae.

"Tidak kok aku cuma mau tidur siang". Ujar Sungmin jujur.

"Menurut dugaanku memang tidak ada yeoja yang mau jalan denganm!". Kata Lee Eunhyuk.

"Keterlaluan sekali ucapanmu". Kata Sungmin sambil menyikut Lee Eunhyuk.

Memang ucapan mereka juga tak ada salahnya selama ini belum pernah ada seorang yeoja yang dikencaninya lagi pula dirinya sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk mencoba berbicara dengan seorang yeoja beda halnya dengan mereka yang punya yeojachingu lebih dari satu.

"Oh ya apa kalian sudah punya rencana untuk melanjutkan kuliah kemana". Tanya Lee Eunhyuk.

"Hmm kalau aku kurasa aku ingin kuliah jurusan teknologi, lalu bagaimana dengan mu Eunhyuk". Tanya Donghae.

"Aku akan masuk jurusan kedokteran kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lagipula ini perintah ayahku". Ujar Eunhyuk berwajah murung.

Memang selama ini Eunyuk memiliki nilai rendah dalam matematika dan hal-hal berbau rumus terdengan mustahil jika dia masuk univertsitas kedokteran.

"Dan kau Sungmin kau mau kuliah kemana". Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kalau aku sih masih belum mendapat pilihan yang bagus jadi aku belum memutuskannya". Kata Lee Sungmin.

Dari depan seorang gadis menatap Sungmin dengan wajah hampa Sungmin yang menyadari itu menoleh namun gadis itu telah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 _Apa gadis itu memperhatikanku atau hanya perasaanku saja_

Mencoba tak mempedulikannya Sungmin melanjutkan acara ngobrolnya dengan dua temannya itu.  
Bell pulang telah berbunyi Sungmin kini bersiap untuk pulang saat akan melintasi pintu keluar kelas dia mendapati yeoja yang dari tadi memperhatikannya berdiri didepannya dengan ekspresi kosong dan matanya begitu kelam menatap dalam kedalam mata Sungmin, Sungmin yang terkejut langsung berlari dan saat Sungmin menjauhpun gadis itu masih saja memperhatikannya. Disekolah itu memang sekarang sudah ssedikit orang karena yang lain sudah pulang karena sedang bebas jadi orang-orang bisa pulang cepat sedangkan Sungmin tadi tertidur saat Enhyuk dan Donghae meninggalkannya untuk menemui kekasih mereka dilapangan jadi saat ini Sungmin hampir sendirian.

Berlari hingga mencapai gerbang sekolah dengan napas tersenggal hanya karena melihat mata gadis yang memperhatikannya tadi membuatnya ngeri tapi itu juga membuatnya sedikit malu bagaimana dia bisa berlari terbirit-birit hanya karena sedang ditatap oleh seorang gadis siapa tahu sajakan memang seperti itulah gadis itu menatap seseorang lagi pula Sungmin juga tak terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu jadi tak mengenal gadis itu dengan baik padahal mereka sekelas.

Sungmin sampai kerumah dan sesampaikan dirumah dia sambut ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Sungmin kau sudah pulang". Kata ibunya.

"Iya Eoma". Kata Sungmin.

"Cepat mandi setelahnya kita makan bersama". Kata Ibunya.

"Kurasa aku tak lapar Eomma, aku mau tidur saja". Kata Sungmin.

"Tapi kau harus mandi dulu". Kata Ibunya.

"Iya Eoma". Kata Sungmin menaiki loteng rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin masih memikirkan tatapan gadis itu padanya apa maksudnya untuk apa dia gadis itu menatapnya seperti itu apa dia punya maksud tertentu Sungmin mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu dengan mengguyur dirinya dengan air dishower siapa tahu dengan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat itu bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Selesai mandi Sungmin langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam hati dia juga penasaran dengan gadis yang menatapnya.  
***

Keesokan harinya Sungmin kembali kesekolahnya namun kali ini ada sebuah kejutan yang yang dilihatnya di lokernya.

HATI-HATI! LEE SUNGMIN!

Sebuah surat menempel didalam lokernya apa maksudnya dapat Sungmin lihat sendiri gadis yang kemarin memperhatikannya menatapnya dari jauh dengan ekspresi yang sama sebelumnya. Untungnya tak ada yang melihat surat itu selain dirinya sendiri jika saja ada orang lain tahu mungkin akan ada kehebohan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin merobek surat itu lalu menutup pintu lokernya dan memutuskan tidak sekolah sampai kelulusan lagi pula sudah tak ada pelajaran yang harus dilakukan disaat sekolah sedang bebas.

Dengan tergesa-gesa berlari kerumahnya seperti dikejar orang gila bahkan selama perjalan pulang dia beberapa kali menabrak orang tanpa minta maaf yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanya pergi sejauhnya dari gadis yang kini mulai tanda-tanda menerornya. Sesaat baru saja dia memasuki rumah Handphonnya berdering tanda pesan masuk dan isinya adalah

HATI-HATI! LEE SUNGMIN!

Pesan yang sama dia dapatkan saat disekolah dan pengirimnya tidak ketahui apa mungkin "dia" melakukan semua ini atau hanya kebetulan

 _Kenapa bahkan selama tiga tahun di SMA ini dia bahkan tak pernah berbicara padanya walaupun sekelas yang bahkan selama ini dia hanya bicara saat tertentu saja kenapa dia sekarang menerorku apa aku melakukan hal yang melukainya sehingga dia dendam padaku tapi tidak mungkin dia dan aku tak pernah saling berinteraksi._

Dan hari sudah menjadi malam Sungmin merasa kesulitan menutup matanya bahkan kini ada pesan yang sama dikirim dari orang misterius itu Sungmin kali ini merasa yakin bahwa gadis itulah yang menerornya. Dan semua itu terus berlanjut dihari berikutnya tidak hanya di pesan tapi diemailnya, akun sosialnya dan juga kotak suratnya. Sampai dua hari itu berlangsung dan jujur saja Sungmin Merasa terganggu dengan semua itu.

Malam ketiga setelah peneroran terjadi namun kali ini Sungmin tak mendapatkan surat atau teror lagi namun saat dia ingin menutup gorden kamarnya dia melihat gadis itu didepan rumahnya berpakaian dress dengan tas selendang berdiri menatapnya dengan ekspresi sama dengan sebelumnya.

Apakah benar dia yang melakukan teror ini aku akan menemuinya sekarang dan meminta penjelasan

Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju depan rumahnya untuk menemui gadis itu untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi saat Sungmin sudah didepan rumahnya gadis yang kini dia cari telah hilang celingukan kesana kemari untuk mencari kemanakah gadis itu pergi dan lalu dia mendapati gadis itu berlari menjauh.

Dia lari aku tak akan biarkan dia pergi dia harus menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kenapa dia melakukannya

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengejarnya sampai disebuah gedung tua Sungmin kehilangan jejaknya lalu dia melihat gadis itu ada dilantai atas lalu tanpa ragu dia juga mengejarnya.

"Oi kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kenapa kau menerorku". Teriak Sungmin tanpa pikir.

Terus terusan mengejar gadis itu namun nihil bahkan saat Sungmin sampai dilantai atas dia malah melihat gadis itu telah turun ke lantai bawah dan setelah Sungmin kehilangan jejaknya.  
padahal dia bisa menemui gadis itu sekola.

Namun saat Sungmin ingin kembali kerumahnya dia melihat gadis itu berlari kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah benda mengkilap yang tidak terlalu panjang bisa dikatakan benda itu pedang sontak Sungmin terkejut dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya membeku saat melihat benda itu akan menerjang ke arahnya. Sungmin bahkan tak berkedip saat kejadian berlangsung tepat disaat dia merasakan cairan hangat menyembur melumuri kepala dan bajunnya dan dapat dilihatnya cairan hangat itu juga menyembur melumuri lengan dan seperempat wajah gadis itu saat itu juga dia merasakan bibirnya dipagut oleh gadis itu. Mereka berciuman dalam keadaan berlumuran darah.

" _Aku akan melindungi Minni". Bisik gadis itu tepat didaun telinga Sungmin._

To Be Continued  
Anyeoung reader lama saya tidak mengupdate ff baru lagi karean semangatku agaka menghilang. Kali ini saya membuat ff yang biasanya tokoh canonlah yang akan berbuat Psycho namun kali ini saya membuat Original Characternya lah yang Psycho dan juga untuk ffku yang lain mungkin aku akan update lagi nanti. Bagaimana kalina suka kritik, saran dan komentar membangunnya saya tunggu Tolong ya jangan jadi Silent reader tunjukan partisipasi anda.

See You All

Note ini adalah republish dari minrinfuntomsitewordpress kalau mau lanjutnya membaca tanpa mau menunggu update disini silahkan masuk blog worpress itu.


End file.
